Kaa's Second Encounter
(Mowgli walking aimlessly) (Rudolph's nose turns off) Rudolph: Looks like I found Mowgli. Now I must get-- (Kaa picks Mowgli from the ground and raises to the branch he is on) Mowgli: Kaa, it's you! Kaa: Yes-s-s, man-cub, so nice to see you again. sss-sss-sss. Mowgli: Oh, go away. Leave me alone. Kaa: Let me look at you. (Mowgli turns away from Kaa's eyes) You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me. Rudolph: Stop right there, Kaa! We know what you're trying to do. Kaa: You do? Uh, I mean, you don't trust me. Mowgli: No! Kaa: Then there's nothing I can do to help? Mowgli: You want to help us? Kaa: Ss-certainly. I can see to it that you never have to leave this jungle. Mowgli: How could you do that? Kaa: Hmm? Oh, I have my own ss-subtle little ways. But first, you must trust me. Rudolph: You know what? We don't trust the snakes. Kaa: I don't blame you. I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in me. (Kaa finally gets to see into Rudolph and Mowgli's eyes long enough) (singing and hypnotizing Rudolph and Mowgli) Trust in me Just in me (Rudolph falls into a trance under Kaa's spell) Shut your eyes and Trust in Me Hold still, please You can sleep Safe and sound Knowing I Am around Slip into silent slumber Sail on a silver mist Slowly and surely your senses Will cease to resist (Mowgli snores while standing on his head on the tip of Kaa's tail) Kaa: (talking) You're snoring. Mowgli: Sorry. Kaa: (continues singing) Trust in me And just in me (Shere Khan appears below and listens) Shut your eyes And trust in me........ (Shere Khan pulls Kaa by the tail, making a doorbell sound) Kaa: Huh? Ow, now what? I'll be right down. Yes? Yes? Who is it? Shere Khan: (comes from behind the tree) It's me, Shere Khan I'd like a word with you, if you don't mind. Kaa: Shere Khan. What a ss-surprise. Shere Khan: Yes, isn't it? I just dropped by, forgive me if I've interrupted anything. Kaa: Oh no, nothing at all. Shere Khan bares claws: I thought you were entertaining someone up there in your coils. Kaa: Coils? Someone? Oh, I was just curling up for my siesta. Shere Khan: But you were singing to someone. (he grabs Kaa's neck) Who is it, Kaa? Kaa: Uh, who? Uh, no. Well I was just singing to myself. Shere Khan: Indeed. Kaa: Yes, yes, you see, I have trouble with my ss-sinuses. Shere Khan: What a pity. Kaa: Oh, you have no idea. It's ss-simply terrible. I can't eat, I can't ss-sleep, so I sing myself to sleep. You know, self-hypnosis. Let me show you how it works. (sings) Trust in me. (Kaa moves to Shere Khan's eyes, but he drops his paw over Kaa's head, moving it to the ground) Mmm-fff! Shere Khan: I can't be bothered with that. I have no time for that sort of nonsense. Kaa: (from under paw) Some other time, perhaps? Shere Khan: Perhaps. But at the moment I am searching for a man-cub. Kaa: (released) Man-cub? What man-cub? Shere Khan: The one who is lost. Now where do you suppose he could be? Kaa: (shrugs) Search me. Shere Khan: That's an excellent idea. I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you, Kaa? Kaa: Uh, ss-certainly not. (puts down the end of his tail) Nothing here (shows his open mouth) And nothing in here. (Mowgli in the coils above snores. Shere Khan glances up and Kaa makes snorting sounds) Kaa: My ss-sinuses. Shere Khan: Hmm. Indeed. And now, how about the middle? Kaa: The middle? Oh, the middle. (He puts down his middle, leaving Mowgli in much less coils) Kaa: Ha-ha, absolutely nothing in the middle. Shere Khan: Hmmm. Really? Well, if you do just happen to see the man-cub, you will inform me first. Understand? Kaa: (gulps) I get the point. Cross my heart, hope to die. Shere Khan: Good show. And now I must continue my search for the helpless little lad. (Shere Khan leaves) Kaa: Ooh, who does he think he's fooling? "Helpless little lad" Ooh, he gives me the shivers (Kaa shivers, and completely looses grip on now awake Mowgli and Rudolph) Picking on that poor little helpless boy... oh, yes, poor little helpless boy. pushes Kaa's coils off the branch and he falls down, hitting his head on some branches along the way - just like earlier. Kaa: Oooh! Rudolph: You told us a lie, Kaa. Mowgli: Rudolph is right. You said we could trust you. Kaa: It's like you said. You can't trust anyone! (He lunges at Mowgli, but a knot on his tail stops him. Mowgli and Rudolph leave) If I never see that skinny little shrimp and that reindeer again, it will be too soon. Ooh.. my ss-sacroiliac. (Bambi music: Man Returns plays) Rudolph: What will I do? He is heading into the some dead jungle. I have to warn the others! (Rudolph runs to find Doraemon and friends) Rudolph: Doraemon, Sue, Phineas, Ferb, Bagheera! Mowgli is heading into the dead jungle and Shere Khan is meeting him! Doraemon: Great job finding Mowgli, Rudolph. Come on, guys! Rudolph: (running) Baloo, Noby, Big G., Sneech! Baloo: Hey there, Rudolph. Now where's Mowgli? Sue: (in Ranjan's voice) Shere Khan! Baloo: Shere Khan? Noby: (in Piglet's voice) Oh, my goodness! We got to find him! Rudolph: I will go back to him. Meet me in the dead jungle! Category:Scene Category:Transcripts